


曾经沧海难为水（The Same River）

by translationonly (momosansovino)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien! Clark, Bonding, Consent Issues, Future Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rimming, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/translationonly
Summary: 什么都不是原来的样子了，然而令他害怕的是，他的心连一寸都没有移动过。





	曾经沧海难为水（The Same River）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Same River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251546) by [Isagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel). 



> 本篇第一次发表在2004年的2月，在露易丝这个角色加入SV之前，剧里莱昂内尔·卢瑟依旧是坏人，而克拉克和莱克斯依旧是好朋友。
> 
> 我写这个文章是想满足自己“外星人！克拉克经受情热”的kink，但是这个文章最后变成了唯一一篇抒发所有我对克拉克和莱克斯这个cp想说的感情的文章。
> 
> 本文包含dubious consent，即生理上的需求大过清醒的意志。

_ 赫拉克利特曾说过，一切皆流，无物常驻；他将存在的事物与河流相比较，他说你不能两次踏进同一条河流。 _

_ ~  柏拉图，克拉底鲁 _

 

 

-

“ 克拉克？克拉克？哦，拜托。 ”

一声巨响，他的桌子震了一下，克拉克猛地抬起头，正对上露易丝的脸，后者涂着完美指甲油的手指正不耐烦地敲打着他电脑显示器的的上部。为了引起他的注意，露易丝给了他的电脑一击，现在这显示器嗡嗡作响。她看上去有些恼火，但是脸上的表情与其说是来威吓他厄运临头，不如说是充满玩味。

“ 哦，看，你在这里。 ” 她说， “ 我开始以为你的游魂已经飘向一个更高的存在层面了。说真的，小镇人，你走神到哪里去了？ ”

克拉克微微摇了摇头，试图重新将注意力集中起来。他冲桌上的纸做了一个模糊的手势。

“ 只是在读这个。 ” 他说， “ 你想要什么？ ”

“杰森的档案，如果你能保持足够的清醒找到它的话。然后这个。”她补充到，从他的办公桌上抓起那张纸，“这是市教育委员会午餐时间的一段备忘录。 你盯着它已经有一个多小时了。”

克拉克弯下腰从底部抽屉里掏出了所需文件。

“ 学校午餐是一个非常重要的课题， ” 他说，一面在记忆里搜寻任何有表明他读过这该死的文件的迹象。

“ 哼，行吧。 ” 露易丝拿起递给她的文件，然后把那张纸放回他的吸墨垫上，并用夸张的姿势将它抚平。她向自己的办公桌转过身，但是突然停住，抛给他一个嘲弄的微笑， “ 一个忠告，克拉克 …… 如果你不想让人们注意到你在做白日梦，那么想想你是怎么 ’ 用 ’ 办公用品的。当跨过某个界限，一支笔的作用就不再仅仅是一支笔了 —— 你大概半个小时前就跨过了那个界限。 ”

然后她就走了，克拉克耳朵里捶打声压过了她高跟鞋底落在地毯上的声响。他低头看他的手，把手摊开来盯着掌中的圆珠笔，这时他才意识到自己一直咬着它。在笔的中段有一圈牙印；金属上的唾液依然湿润。

它开始了。他想。它又再一次开始了。

他一点都没有准备好。

 

 

第二天莱克斯集团的新闻发布会证明了他是正确的，这把他从不安推向了恐惧。他坐在相当远的后面，并把眼睛老老地锁定在笔记本上。莱克斯和他的喽啰们提出了一个新生物化学工厂的计划，并阐述了这个项目会给大都会带来的一系列好处 —— 它会创造新的就业机会，以及帮助资本流入。他应该问一些问题的 —— 关于工厂对坏境的影响，关于那些将要开发的产品的确切性质 —— 但他唯一能做的只是将演讲听一个大概。他不看莱克斯和看着莱克斯没有任何差别，因为莱克斯的声音就在那儿，克拉克可以闻到他身上的香味，莱克斯的味道在穿过所有的人群后依然与众不同又清晰。是那么的近，但又根本不够近。永远不够近，尤其当克拉克进入这样状态的时候。

他的脖子后面溢出汗来，一路流下衣领，他的心脏跳得快极了，这让他几乎无法安坐着。他用手抹了一把头发，将腿交叉在一起，又分开。当那熟悉的灼烧感从他喉咙后面显现，慢慢蔓延到他的舌头，他的上颚，他无法忍住地发出一声受到挫折的呜咽。那呜咽几乎不可闻，但是坐在他旁边的 “ 华尔街日报 ” 的女士向他投来充满怀疑的一瞥，然后挪远了一些。

在讲台上，莱克斯正在展示工厂的建筑图，克拉克不用看就知道他的手指是如何在空气中移动，指出所有有趣的看点。莱克斯的手，长着修长且优雅的手指，它们尝起来会有皮革和印刷油墨的气息，以及莱克斯本人的浓烈的味道；这完美的手指被他吮在唇间，是之后将要到来的一切美妙前奏。

克拉克大口吞咽，他眨眨眼，试图让那副景象消失，但他显然不能。他傻透了，试图说服自己这一次他能控制住，试图说服自己这一次奇迹会出现，结果会有不同。它几乎还没有开始呢，在那无懈可击的肌肤下他已经躁动不安。一两个礼拜后，他会再次跪倒在地，为软弱而自我厌恶，因为他对如何阻止它的发生无能为力。

新闻发布会结束的时候，他已经把圆珠笔的套管咬坏了，他往外走，把笔扔进过度设计的垃圾箱里。在明知莱克斯还在楼里的情况下，离开莱克斯集团的大楼花光了他的全部意志。

 

 

\- 

露易丝没让他好过，只因他的文章里缺少个人角度的观点，但是佩里怀特还是将它编插在头版里，一如往日。

“ 这是莱克斯集团的扩张。 ” 他说， “ 在这个城市里，只有超人才能把莱克斯卢瑟摁倒在地。 ”

这当然是个不争的事实，但是今天这话语里的暗示让克拉克感到倒胃口。他感觉自己一点也不像超人。如果大都会知道她的英雄马上会沦落到什么程度，他怀疑那些对自己的崇敬还会剩下多少。莱克斯卢瑟会永远占据上风，那些只有克拉克知道的私事并不会让这场争锋容易多少。

在完成最后的编辑后，克拉克准备走人，用一个蹩脚的借口婉拒了吉米一起去吃披萨的邀请。他说自己有脏衣服要洗。吉米看起来很失望，但是并不惊讶 —— 他们在一起工作三年了，只要涉及克拉克的地方都会有蹩脚的借口。他依然对人们有那么容易就相信了他而感到惊讶，然后他就想起了，莱克斯从来就没有相信过他的那些借口，尽管大多时候莱克斯不点穿。他在这想法中感受到的失去的痛苦，与他的舌头在牙齿间来回摩擦的方式毫无关系；如果有关的话，他不确定这是否让事情更容易，亦或者更复杂。

 

 

-

当他打开公寓门，房间另一头的电话响了。他大步跨过起居室，没看来电显示就拎起了话筒，但是在他的 “ 你好？ ” 后的短暂寂静揭示了来电的主人，他甚至在没有听到声音之前就认了出来。那个声音。

“ 你好啊，克拉克。 ”

“ 莱克斯。 ” 他的身体唱起歌来，因识别出这个名字而洋溢起热情的活力。但他的头脑依然是清醒的，冲刷过他身体的渴望让他的嘴唇因愤怒而颤抖。 “ 你想要什么？ ”

莱克斯的语气像往常一样是令人熟悉的不可捉摸。

“ 我今天在新闻发布会上看到你。你在咬你的笔杆子。 ”

“ 我是个记者，记得不？笔写在我的职位描述里。 ”

电话那头传来一声短暂的，恼怒的叹息。于是克拉克心里清楚这将是一场莱克斯非要寻根究底的对话，而这个谈话是他现在最不需要的东西。

“ 已经过去一百八十九天了，克拉克。我知道那些迹象。 ”

“ 那些迹象已经和你没有任何关系了。 ”

“ 我明白为什么你试图这么说服自己。 ” 莱克斯说，现在他的恼怒被包裹进了一层温和的外衣里，这让克拉克吃了一惊， “ 但是我们都知道这不是真的。听着 …… 我把下周的时间表清空了。我在边缘城的广场酒店订了一套房。我希望 ……”

“ 你定了酒店？什么 …… ？ ”

“ 中立的地点，克拉克。我不想再次发生上一次的事件。 ”

上一次。

在莱克斯的办公室里下跪，窗玻璃的碎片在他的身下碾成粉末，为这世上他最不想做的事请求许可。莱克斯的表情随恍然大悟而变化 —— 从一开始的恐惧变得淫秽，到最后完全沉沦享受。

“ 是吗？说得好像你会介意一样。 ”

他的声音里充满了讥讽和苦涩，但是莱克斯的回答是轻柔的，带着一丝笑意。

“ 任何脑子正常的人都不会介意这样的经历，克拉克。但对我来说意义重大的是，我依然是你想要的那个，尽管在发生了 …… 所有，之后。但我从来都不希望你感到屈辱。这不应该是这样的。 ”

“ 无论这应该是怎么样，莱克斯，我不是那个毁了它的人。 ”

他的语气像冰一样，尽管内心燃烧着炙热的火焰。线路安静下来，一时只剩下电话那头莱克斯的心跳声。他不得不咬着舌头，才能不去想象莱克斯脉搏的跳动声抵在他嘴唇上的感受。

“ 从周末起我会住在广场酒店。如果你能在没有失去理智的情况下先自己过来，也许我们在离开时还能保持各自的自尊。我知道你不想要我的任何东西，但我乐意试着给你。想想吧。 ”

克拉克张开嘴想要回答，但是电话已经挂断了。起码有那么几分钟，他听着忙音出神，然后才挂下电话。

 

 

\- 

星期五始于大都会机场的紧急事件，从迈阿密来的飞机被超人壮丽地从灾难中拯救下来。吉米照得一些好照片，克拉克和露易丝留下来采访幸存者们，为毫无疑问将是明天头版的新闻收集材料。

克拉克喜欢做采访 —— 这让那些被他拯救的人能走到镜头前来，彰显每一个他拯救的生命都是独特并且是有价值的 —— 尽管文章会像往常一样联合署他和露易丝的名，他通常让露易丝写大部分的文章。他从来不习惯给自己唱赞美歌，他怀疑自己永远也不会。

当露易丝噼里啪啦敲键盘的时候，他坐在自己的桌前，迷失在思绪和情感里。他把莱克斯的提议在脑海里过了一遍又一遍 —— 这是个坏主意的所有理由，所有他不应该接受这个提议的理由。但是他的舌头在嘴里活过来，不停地移动，寻求只有莱克斯才能提供给他的释放。他的渴求正在激化，扪心而论，从长远计划的角度来看，他完全不知道该如何抵挡这诱惑。

这一天结束的时候，他去了佩里的办公室，要求下周请几天假，他说他父母在农场有些事情要他帮忙。佩里嘟哝了几句，但还是同意了，他希望没发生什么严重的事情。

“ 没什么。 ” 克拉克说， “ 只是一些家里的私事。没什么可担心的。 ”

谎言尝起来像铜，在他的口中蔓延开来。

 

 

-

他离开星球日报的时候天正在下雨，翩翩细雨从铅铸般的天上落下来。在雨水有机会触碰到他身体前他就可以飞回家，躲进室内。但是今天他走路 —— 扎实的，人类的脚步，在他跨过街道时在水坑里溅起一圈圈涟漪。他竖起西装外套的领子来防止雨水从他的脖子里流下去，并拨开额头上一缕湿发。一个普通的人，数千挤高峰时段大雨回家的人中的一个。没人能分辨出他有什么不同。

从外表上不能。

第一次发生的时候他十七岁。尽管他早就已经知道自己是个外星人了，他从没有真正理解身为外星人的意义。他比人类更强壮，速度更快，基本对所有能伤害人类的事物免疫；他拥有独一无二的能力。但是从某种他无法解释的层面来说，那些都只是浮于表面的东西。在他内心深处，当谈到与人类的基本共同点时，他与人类一样。他感受与人类一样的情绪，感受同样的快乐，幸福，伤痛，同样的爱与恨，他的身体受到与他们相同的需求驱使。他吃同样的食物，呼吸着同样的空气，渴望同样的性释放 —— 在所有定义人类的事物上，他都匹配。

直到他进入情热。

第一次发病很慢，他花了几个星期才在脑海中形成这个短语。情热。这词使他恐惧，使他的世界倒过来砸在他脚下 —— 直到今日，他依旧没有勇气将它大声说出来。但当然事实就是这样了。他是个外星人，根本不是人类，是个完全不同的物种，情热期的到来使他变得像某种动物一样。

那需求使他瘫软，并逐渐加重，直到他所有能想的就只剩下如何去满足它，如何去实现那些在他脑海中不停闪过的图像。如果可以的话，他会再次逃到大都会，找个陌生人来宣泄他的欲望，找一个一旦向他提出疑问他就能立刻逃走的人。但是彼时的他除了本能以外已经什么也不剩下了，而他的本能告诉他，选择谁共享情热是重要的，非常重要。

这就意味着他必须得站在他爱的人面前，并允许那人看到他的真面目。对此他不得不做出选择。

他躲起来，希望情热会自己消失，然而到最后，当欲望强烈到不容许他再拖延的时候，决定却来得非常容易。不论克洛伊多么有吸引力，不论他到底也许对拉娜有什么感觉，他知道的唯一一个可以指望，并且不会回避他的人是莱克斯。莱克斯，从来没有逃避过任何事情，莱克斯的眼睛诉说着，无论克拉克给他什么，他都想要。想要克拉克，不管是克拉克的秘密还是别的什么。

他去了豪宅，告诉莱克斯他需要什么，并告诉他为什么。

多年过去了，他从来没有后悔过。

即使是现在，站在大都会人行道的路边，等待红绿灯切换，他可以感受到莱克斯的手穿过大雨停留在他的脸颊上，拇指混杂在雨水中抚摸过他的嘴唇。那是事后的相拥，带着温暖的敬畏和接受。他倾身过去，去向那触碰的余韵，时间前行，它一点都没有褪色，他犹记得莱克斯眼中的温柔，以及他内心的归属感。

然后莱克斯笑了，在他们的第一次之后，笑容如日出般缓慢，美丽，他说：

“ 我总是知道你的这张嘴是为一些特别的东西而生。 ”

于是克拉克笑起来，因为他不是人类，但是就算他是特别的也没什么大不了。莱克斯会让他好好的。

透过眼镜上的雾水，他看到信号灯跳到了 “ 走路 ” ，于是他向前行，以他应该前行的方式。一步一步，在瓢泼的大雨中跋涉，时光流逝，一切皆流，无物常驻；那条河流已经不一样了。沧海已变桑田，然而令他害怕的是，他的心连一寸都没有移动过。

 

 

-

“ 我是克拉克肯特，我是来见 ……”

“ 啊是了，肯特先生，欢迎来到广场酒店！ ”

前台冲他灿然一笑，很显然莱克斯已经在这里打点好了一切。走在莱克斯的保护伞下就好像佩戴着皇帝的印章 —— 在你碰到门把手前所有的大门都已经为你敞开了。令克拉克感到烦恼的是，他所享受的优待依然还没有被撤销。 “ 卢瑟先生还没有到，但是他留下话说你可以先去套房。请随我来，先生 ……”

顶层总统套房，当然了，莱克斯也许会说 “ 酒店房间 ” ，但这就是他的意思，每次都这样。一个无限延伸的豪华起居室，像好莱坞电影中那样的城市全景落地窗。这不是克拉克的世界，一丁点也不是，但这里的天际线和与从莱克斯大楼看出去相比是完全不同的，一间没有任何记忆的房间，不知为什么在这里的确让他感觉好受一些。莱克斯总是实在太过了解他了。

但他依然不安，在等待的时候不停地踱来踱去，在巨大的落地窗前前前后后地走。有房门通向别的房间，但他不想去看。必不得已他不想看到床铺。

尽管如此，他依然可以想象，那床宽大，柔软，将他淹没在里面，和所有其它他与莱克斯共享的豪华套房一样。不是男朋友 —— 他们从来不是那样 —— 但是像最好的朋友，这最好的朋友也是他的恋人。克拉克开始上大学后，他们就没有像在 Smallville 时那样花费太多时间在一起了，对于局外人来说，他们看起来感情正在变淡了。但是外人不知道那些他们在莱克斯卧室里一起度过的夜晚，赤裸的四肢纠缠在一起，互相取悦，这样的取悦任何其他任何人都无法给予他们。外人也不知道大约每两百天会发生什么，当周期到来时，克拉克的身体渴望莱克斯就像渴望毒品。看起来他年少时期做出的选择将伴随他的一生，他的怪异渴求注定将他的余生与另一个人捆绑在一起，他曾经对此一点疑问都没有。毫无问题，因为那个对象是莱克斯。

那个他信任的莱克斯；那个不管世界怎么想，他都将信仰交付的莱克斯。

那个欺骗了他的莱克斯。

他突然停下脚步，无声地立在厚厚的地毯上。然后他转向阳台，将门拉开。微风闻起来有春天的气息，和即将到来的温暖。克拉克迈出一步，将目光转向天空。在那里，光滑的空气会包裹着他，他的身体在风里感觉不到重量。他可以什么都不用想。

当莱克斯到达的时候，他依然站在那里，在即将飞走的边缘。

 

 

\- 

当听见门打开的声音的时候，属于克拉克纯粹的本能的部分想立即走向莱克斯，抓住他，将他推到墙上，然后直截了当地索取他需要的东西。但上次他基本上就是这么做的，这样的想法让他作呕。他还没有意乱情迷到那地步。如果他无法逃避这个，至少他能尝试着在这过程里不完全失去灵魂。当莱克斯告诉服务生行李放去哪里，给他小费，然后将他打发走的时候，克拉克立在阳台上，倚靠着栏杆，背对房间。衣衫窸窣，莱克斯脱下他的外套，搭在沙发靠背上 —— 然后克拉克身上的每个细胞都在莱克斯靠近时静止了。

有那么一阵绝对的寂静，就好像是堪萨斯风暴宁静的中心，直到莱克斯开始说话。

“ 我没想到你会来。 ” 他说， “ 我希望你能来，但我没有想到。 ”

克拉克转过身，双臂交叉在胸前。这是一个超人的姿势，旨在留下深刻印象和威吓，但现在这姿势只为了不让他向莱克斯伸出手去。

莱克斯站在阳台门口，手落在定制西装裤的口袋里，在逐渐消失的日光里，他的目光深邃。他的衬衫是一种深紫红色，这使他脖子上苍白的肌肤像珠母贝一样闪闪发光，他体态的纯粹之美如鲜活的火焰一般，使周遭的空气弯曲过来。克拉克咽了一口唾沫，突如其来的欲望如潮水般冲刷过他，但不是为何，他的声音没有动摇。

“ 我没有太多选择，不是吗？ ”

“ 是的，我想你没有。但是克拉克 ……” 莱克斯的语气饱含悲伤，里面的柔情打破了一千个割裂的记忆，每一个都如同一方永远失去的天堂。不能靠近让克拉克痛苦极了。 “ 我那天说的话是认真的。我想要这过程对你来说尽可能的容易。上次 …… 我从没有见你如此痛苦过，除却那些有氪石的时候。你甚至不能看着我的眼睛。 ”

“ 我是不想去你办公室的。 ”

“ 而你现在也不想在这里。 ”

这是个对事实的陈述，由莱克斯用故事讲述者的口吻说出来，而克拉克永远无法接受这样的表达，就好像那些最令人不安的经历不过是莱克斯从某一本书里读到的东西。那假装出来的无所谓听起来就像是对他们所有的一切的最大嘲弄。

“ 你杀了他。 ” 他说，当话语离开他的嘴唇的时候，他恨透了自己听起来支离破碎。他们之前已经有过这样的对话了；它不会导向任何地方。 “ 你杀了自己的父亲，而他葬礼的当晚你让我抱着你，看你为他滴下鳄鱼的眼泪。你真的认为我会原谅你吗？ ”

“ 当然不会。如果你原谅了我，你就不是你了。所以我试图保证让你永远也不发现。 ”

“ 这方面你做的一点也不好，不是吗？ ”

莱克斯将他的左手从口袋里掏出来，抚过他光滑的头颅。皮肤和皮肤相触，条件反射，克拉克的舌头不受控制地伸出来舔了舔嘴唇。莱克斯的目光在他的嘴唇上停留了一会儿，但对此他什么也没说。

“ 是的。 ” 他说， “ 我没做好。我没有能保护你，为此没有一天我不后悔。 ”

“ 这就是你后悔的事情？后悔让我发现了？你为什么不能后悔一下你的所做作为？或是所有那些月里你对我撒下的谎？当我完全不知道我是在和一个杀人凶手上床的时候？你怎么不后悔后悔这个！ ”

他快要失控了，他的声音在音高和音量上都拔了尖；他又踱起步来，挥舞着手势，他的身体里充满了矛盾的情感，以至于他无法站定。他想起上一次他失控时，莱克斯办公室破碎的窗户，这让他害怕起来。在这种状态下，他自己都害怕自己，而现在，悲伤和愤怒揉捏在一起，他害怕马上要失去控制。

然而莱克斯依然冷静，双手插回口袋里，像打破波浪的磐石。他的口气循循善诱。

“ 在你眼里，什么都没法洗白谋杀罪；我早就知道这一点了。但是他必须被制止，并且你也知道这是唯一的办法。如果我的决定的后果就是失去你，那么我不得不学着与这个后果一起活下去。 ”

“ 但你没有失去我，不是吗？我总是会像拴着链子的狗一样爬回来，无论我是否愿意！你知道这样的感受是什么吗？ ” 他现在离得太近了，冲着莱克斯上扬的脸大声嚷嚷，体热撑破了他愤怒的铠甲， “ 我想要记得你是个怎样的人，你伤害了我多少，如果我给你机会，你还会怎样伤害我。但是我现在唯一能想的就是你的味道，你的肌肤在我的舌头下 …… 我希望再也不要见到你，但是我现在真正想做的却是吸你的阴茎！ ”

莱克斯的眼里划过一道闪电，克拉克的手在空气里移动，向他抓过去，想要吻上去。然后他意识到自己刚才说了什么，意识到自己现在在做什么，他的手在触到肌肤前陡然垂下来。他永远也不会承认这费了他多大的意志力，但是他扭过身去，再次看着城市，尽管他什么也没看见。他的胸膛上下起伏，抓着栏杆稳定住自己。石头在他的手指下裂开了，然而他不敢放手。

“ 克拉克。 ” 莱克斯靠近一步，然后再一步， “ 克拉克，我知道没有什么比无法控制自己更让你害怕。但是无论我们之间发生什么，我都不会利用这个来伤害你。我也不会让你伤害到我。克拉克，看着我。 ”

他不应该这么做，他知道这一点，但是莱克斯的语气太私密了。这是莱克斯曾经给过他的所有保护，这声音让他顺从。

他对上莱克斯的眼睛，后者的目光幽暗，就像云层上的夜空。

“ 你可能不想要这个。 ” 他说， “ 但是你依然没有必要为自己的本性感到羞耻，你依然可以相信我能照顾你。 ”

他想要相信这温柔的感觉。莱克斯从口袋里掏出手，并开始解开左袖的衬衫。袖扣打开了，他将袖子往后折 —— 一次，两次，三次 —— 然后他将手伸到肩膀的高度，向克拉克伸过去。

行星停在了他们的轨道上。

 

这也许是一连串记忆给他留下的阴影，也许这只不过是他从人类文化的演化上得到的灵感推论，克拉克总是觉得如果是在氪星上的话，这一定是会有典礼的 —— 仪式 —— 围绕着这些对肉体的欲望，将这样原始行为梏桎在文明范围内的传统仪式。他时常会幻想自己的文化遗产，但这情热是他唯一能悼念的东西了；这是人类风俗无能为力的时刻。而莱克斯一直以来都是他的锚，莱克斯在他因强烈的情感而几近失去自我时帮助他保持理智，他提供给克拉克那些让他所需的让他觉得安全的仪式。这是其中之一。它总是这么开始的。

克拉克向前走去，双手握住莱克斯奉给他的手并稳住它，他用嘴唇触碰莱克斯手腕的内侧。这感觉就像回家一样。

有那么一会儿他就站在那里，呼吸这熟悉的气味，欣赏柔嫩的肌肤下悸动的脉搏。然后他想到，之所以上一次是那么让人难以忍受的原因是，不单单是因为他不想在那儿，不单单是因为他对莱克斯的愤怒，是因为他在愤怒中，他剥夺了仪式原有的结构，那些帮助他度过情热，而不让他感觉自己不如人类的东西。而莱克斯知道这一点，尽管那时他自己都还没有明白。莱克斯总是知道他需要什么。

慢慢地，试探般的，他让舌尖滑过压在唇下的静脉。相触的火花如电一般，活的电流撕开了他的神经，他几乎忘记了这感觉是多么的好，那压倒性的完美的感受。

“ 是的。 ” 莱克斯说，手伸过来托住他的后脑勺，抚摸他的头发。 “ 就是这样，克拉克，你可以放手了，我不会让你跌下去的。 ”

在他的脑海的深处，有一个声音在尖叫着莱克斯是一个骗子，他永远不可以再相信他。但是，当然的，他会相信莱克斯。他总是会相信的。

他又舔了一下，比第一次更用力，他的世界炸开了，现实相互折叠起来，直到唯一剩下的东西是莱克斯的身体在他的嘴里。莱克斯身体的味道，在他的舌尖上如阳光般温暖，血脉加速跳动的韵律比任何音乐都要美妙。莱克斯的手上沉淀着皮革的苦味，但手心和拇指相交的褶皱处的味道确是纯正的。克拉克停留在那里，用牙齿研磨肌肤，直到莱克斯抓着他头发的手收紧了，于是他继续向前，一路舔到食指的边上。然后他分开双唇，容手指滑入嘴里。

快感如冲击波，将他所有理智的残留都一一剪除。他都没有意识到自己的腿正在失去力气，直到他的双膝与阳台的瓷砖相触。他已经硬了，硬到发痛，他的分身充其量是次要的。他的嘴才是最重要的，是没有人类语言可以描述的幸福感的初始点。

莱克斯在他用力吮吸的时候发出气喘吁吁地抽气声，但那些缠绕在他们周围的呜咽声却是从他自己的喉头后面发出来的。就算他想，也无法阻止。

他闭上眼，将另一根手指纳入口中。他让嘴唇向上慢慢滑到指关节，用舌头探索莱克斯修剪整齐的指甲，和每一个关节的完美形状。他可以完全迷失在莱克斯的手的美丽中，他曾经迷失过很多次，正是这熟悉感让他颤抖。

这是莱克斯，他的身体唱起歌来 —— 莱克斯！ —— 他永远不会满足。

而莱克斯的手就像它表面看上去的那样敏感，现在他开始呻吟了，勃起的气味刺入克拉克的鼻息里。那按在克拉克脖子后面的手消失了，他跪在地上，抬起头，看莱克斯解开衬衫的扣子，然后松开皮带的搭扣，之后慢慢解开裤子上的拉链。这也是一个仪式，一个对克拉克所需要的一切的献祭，与他们上次见面时粗暴地撕开对方衣服的行为完全不同。

他寻求目光接触，询问确认，莱克斯点点头，动作近乎轻不可闻。克拉克放开他的手指，然后挪近了一些。

敞开的衬衫露出了他想要品尝的丝绸般的肌肤，他太急切了，以至于无法慢慢来。太多的渴望。

莱克斯裆部的丝绸内裤是黑色的，在他的唇下如水一般光滑，在他张开双唇的地方，莱克斯的勃起抵着窸窣的丝绸。即使透过面料，那坚硬的长度也散发出热量和无穷尽的乐趣。就像莱克斯的所有，这阴茎就是为他而造的。

他将西装裤和内裤一并褪下，然后让舌头沿着莱克斯的分身从底部一路舔到龟头。龟头的前端已经渗出了几滴前液，他将它们舔掉了，每颗都如一粒珍珠，融入他嘴里的星光。他已经很近了，里他所需要去的地方十分的近，莱克斯地呻吟刺激着他，将他推向边缘。如饥似渴地，他张开嘴，将莱克斯的阴茎含了进去。

这完全接触的快感，莱克斯填满他，围绕他，舌尖上沉甸甸的重量，扩张他的嘴，摩擦他的上颚。当他开始吮吸的时候产生甜蜜的摩擦，他永远不能离开它而活下去，离开嘴里这完美的光滑的温暖。向后拉一点，他的舌头打圈，舔舐着肿胀的龟头，然后再次滑下去，将莱克斯的阴茎吞进口里，直到柱体压进他的喉咙。他挤压吮吸着，直到他的脸贴上莱克斯下体光滑无毛的肌肤，莱克斯修长的手指痉挛般在他的肩头收紧。

他们的心脏一同跳动，以某种切分节奏。克拉克发起抖来，每一寸肌肉都因绝望而紧绷，他的身体在满足的边缘颤抖，但是还没有到顶峰，还远远没有到。

他需要莱克斯将他推过那个点，需要莱克斯夺取那本已应该不属于他的东西，再也不属于他了。当克拉克开始乞求的时候，他内心感到一阵痛苦。不是用他的声音乞求，当然了 —— 他只发得出咕噜和呜咽声了，像小动物一样 —— 但他的手还在莱克斯的臀瓣上，他的舌头还在上下舔弄着嘴里的柱体。想向莱克斯乞求这个从来不是容易的一件事，上次的耻辱感灼伤了他的记忆，使他紧闭的双眼湿润起来。现在再停止已经太迟了，但是他想要停止，想要停下来。

直到莱克斯的手将他的额发梳理到后头。这是最温柔的触摸，像羽毛般轻的爱意和温柔，提醒他在彻底完全失去控制前自己到底是谁。这个爱抚该感觉像是一个谎言的，但不知为什么它并不是。它与十一年以来的感觉没有任何区别，就这样条件反射的，他让自己放松下来。于是那手指收拢下来攥紧了他的脑袋，然后莱克斯开始操他的嘴。

莱克斯的阴茎粗暴地摩擦过他的舌头，深深地抽插撕开了他的喉咙，如果他是正常人的话，那一定早就疼到难以置信了。但他不是人类，那撞向他的粗大的分身在他的身体里激起浪潮般的狂喜，这狂喜随着莱克斯操他的力道的加大而加大。

然后它发生了。

他可以把它叫做高潮，尽管这高潮和他平日里所做的普通性行为毫无关系。这是一种状态，并不是短暂的到达顶峰；一种极度强烈的能持续好几天的高潮状态，如果他乐意放纵自己的话，如果莱克斯在那里添柴加火的话。

这销魂的爆发始于他的嘴，然后发散到他的每一根神经里，每一丝血管，直到他身体里的每一颗独立的原子都散发出群星的光来，呻吟出一曲无言的交响乐。当莱克斯射的时候，分身埋在他的深处，那星系中每一颗粒子都落入了恰当的位置。

他想要留在这里，永远留在这里。

 

 

\- 

他在顶层套房的卧室醒来，床头柜上的时钟显示凌晨 2 点 46 分。他一定没睡几个小时，但他身体现在最不需要的就是休息。那狂热仍然在他的身体里，如阴燃的余烬般，等待着与莱克斯相拥而再次重燃。而莱克斯就在他身边。赤身裸体躺在香槟色的丝绸上，大腿和屁股上杂乱地覆着一条闪着微光的被单。莱克斯极少会放松地沉睡，除非是长时间的性爱使他太过疲倦到不再做梦。他那被阴影笼罩的身体比任何人都要柔软，只有克拉克才得以一见。美丽而脆弱。

他必须强行提醒自己，他正看着的是一个杀人凶手的脸。

如果他还有任何理智，他现在就会离开，乘莱克斯还在睡觉的时候。这已经够坏了，哪怕他心中还有着最好的意图，他允许了在阳台上开始的事情转战到了亲密的卧室，在那里，他们曾经的亲密关系在一切表象下蠢蠢欲动。如果他再停留一多点时间，他很可能就要无法自控地沉浸于此了，尽管他心里清楚，当他记起这一切都是谎言的时候他最后会受伤。他现在可以走了。他会有一两天的躁动，但是他的身体已经得到了足够多的解药来度过这一次，直到下一次的情热来袭。过几天，一切都会平复到寻常。在接下来的两百天内，他能把这件事放在身后，并选择忘记莱克斯对他有任何一丁点的重要性，他来这套房之前就是这么决定的。这是他应该做的。

然而莱克斯在窗户透进来的微光下美到令他窒息，那头骨圆滑的曲线是如此的熟悉和诱人，在乞求被触碰。仿佛是被一只无形的手推向前方，克拉克倾身过去，在莱克斯脖颈和后脑勺凹陷下去的地方落下一个吻。

效果立竿见影，就好像新鲜的氧气将烟雾转化成火焰。克拉克的舌头沿着莱克斯的脊梁骨一路舔下去，嘟哝着。他的整个身体都活了过来，充满活力，劈啪作响；让他停止触碰身下这具肉体是会要了他的命的。

莱克斯依然是削瘦的，依然处在皮和骨的边缘，尽管他的背部光滑苍白，那肩胛骨的边角依然清晰可见。而在这之间，月光倾泻下来如滴落的银色雨滴。克拉克溜下去，将它们一一舔干净，他细细品味莱克斯肌肤的柔和光芒如饮琼浆。

轻微的呼吸声的变化告诉他莱克斯已经醒了。没有说话，没有动作，当克拉克舔到他脊梁骨的底部时本应会发出的呻吟被莱克斯小心翼翼地忍住了。

不要惊吓疯狂的外星人，不然他会逃跑的。

这想法是不公平的，当然了，因为莱克斯知道克拉克的内心最深的秘密，而他一直珍视它。但这依然看起来是工于心计的，这种自我的控制力，和克拉克的自我放纵截然不同。他希望他可以让莱克斯意乱情迷，就那么一秒也好。曾经让他感到安全的是，在他自己的大脑功能玩失踪的时候，他可以仰靠莱克斯清醒的头脑。而此时此刻，这只让他感到自己的不坚强。

然而他无法停止嘴上的动作，因为他已经开始了。在他的舌头滑进莱克斯股间肌肤时那黄金般的体验让一切理智的思考都变得不可能。他的血液里只有一种激情，狂野且奔腾不息，强大到无法控制。然后莱克斯唤了一声他的名字，向黑暗中吐出的气如一缕清透的月光，然后他们一起动起来，莱克斯的臀部在克拉克的舌头每一次卷过他穴口的时候被压进床垫。苍白的身体是流质的，如涓涓的河流般，流过克拉克的双手。当电流如此强烈，他怎能不神魂颠倒呢？在将两人相连接的浪潮中起伏，这连接无法被否认，他让它引领他，带着他直到莱克斯在他的舌尖抽动起来，颤抖着就好像永远不会停止一般。

当然最后他确实停下来了，从克拉克底下抽开身，转过来直到两人面对面跪在床上。银色的眼睛幽灵般明亮，一只温暖的手抬起来捧起克拉克的脸，拇指摩擦过他的嘴唇上发出低吟，然后莱克斯的嘴角卷起来露出一个几乎无法辨别的笑容，而这笑容却诠释了一切。

“ 我总是知道你的这张嘴是为一些特别的东西而生。 ” 他说，敬畏依然在那里，与那么多的悲伤缠绕在一起。

克拉克张开胳膊紧紧环住他，将脸埋在莱克斯脖子的曲线里。当本能再次占据上风，他开始舔起来的时候，他很容易就告诉自己这一切都只不过是生物学在作祟。

 

 

-

沉闷的晨光与敲打在窗玻璃上的雨滴交织在一起，他再次恢复到原来的自己。那迫切的需求和高潮的嗡嗡声从他的身体里消失了，取代而之的是瘫软的倦怠，一种完全且充满活力的轻松感。在需求得到满足后的头几天，他的身体总处于最好的状态中。在这些日子里，他可以与风赛跑，穿过撒哈拉沙漠，或是追赶北极平原上飞旋的飘雪，别无其他理由，除了享受他自身，和他所能做的事外。

有一次，他把莱克斯裹在他的披风里，把他带到珠穆朗玛峰的峰顶，向他展示世界之巅。莱克斯依然声称高纬度激吻是他那个下午没能谈下防务合同的罪魁祸首，但克拉克倾向认为，与能在太阳从喜马拉雅山脉上升起时看着他爱人脸上的表情相比，这不过是一个小小的代价。或者至少他以前是这么认为的，当然依然能享有这样的奢侈记忆的时候。

此时此刻，他身边的床上没有人。有那么一秒钟的解脱和失落，他希望莱克斯已经离开了，但是从隔壁房间传来的电视里播报股市涨跌新闻的声音告诉他莱克斯还没有离开。当然了，这不是那么容易的。

现在差不多是中午，他几乎能确定这是周三，虽然他不会发誓。将莱克斯拥在怀里有两天多的时间，他现在要怎么看着莱克斯的眼睛离开，当莱克斯肌肤的味道依然还停留在他的嘴里？如果莱克斯还有任何怜悯心的话，他会许给克拉克假装这一切从没有发生过的机会。但怜悯从来不是莱克斯更突出的品质之一。克拉克唯一能做的就是将自己变成一块钢铁来正面面对。

当然没有任何理由着急，没有任何理由说他不应该先清理一下自己，然后再告诉莱克斯他醒了。毕竟，他可以先淋个浴。

 

 

-

这水比一个人类所能忍受的要烫，但是克拉克将他的脸转向喷雾，让它流过他的身体，将莱克斯留在他身上的每一丝痕迹都清洗干净。他知道会有那么一个时刻，他会后悔现在所在做的，必不得已将莱克斯的气味与一瓶罐化学物品交换，但是那些从他身上被冲走的，旋转着流入水沟的，都是他的弱点的证据。过去的几天是一个短暂的小故障，他不需要为此负责，他们所有说的做的在这墙壁之外都没有任何意义。只要他不忘记这点，他就会没事。

 

 

-

当他走进起居室的时候，电视还开着，但是画面并没有声音陪同。静音的 CNN ，一个梦想当领袖的一个非洲独裁者在进行一场激动人心的演讲，他就像一部默片里乌合之众的煽动者，手势生动但内容空虚。

莱克斯站在窗边，手插在灰色休闲裤的口袋里，注视着雨水倾倒在城市上。他的头向后仰着 —— 角度锐利如同法老王的肖像 —— 在这样的光线下，他的眼睛将是与天空一样的花岗岩石色。克拉克的目光萦绕在他肩头的曲线上，那羊绒衫包裹着不屈的力量，就这样他打好的腹稿飘向了不知哪里。莱克斯是先说话的那个人。

“ 你要走了？你扎扎实实地睡了六个小时，所以我想它现在已经结束了。 ”

毫无感情的声音，除了纯粹的文字表达以外没有任何其他表示。克拉克尽自己所能去匹配它。

“ 是的。 ” 他说， “ 在人们开始怀疑我去哪里之前我需要回大都会。我猜我们得回头再见了。 ”

他来的时候除了身上穿的就什么都没有带，所以他能直接走向门口。他已经打开门，然后停了一下。

“ 克拉克。 ” 他转过一半的身体，手依然放在门把手上，然而莱克斯依然凝视着窗外， “ 当你发现我做了什么的时候，你为什么没有向警察报告？星球日报不搞能赢普利策奖的揭发了吗？ ”

最后一个问题使克拉克的心跳加快了，但他早就知道这个问题迟早会来。他对此早有答案。一个很好的答案。

“ 我没有足够的证据。警察会嘲笑我的，而你的律师们会迫使星球日报在紧接着的下一期里刊登一个完整的道歉，假设佩里会同意刊登这个故事的话。我从来没有切实的证据。不是那些会对别人有任何意义的证据。 ”

“ 你知道你这些都是胡扯。 ” 口吻如冰冷的石头，莱克斯转过身来，穿过房间向他走来，以捕食者般优雅连贯的姿势欺近。克拉克突然又觉得自己仿佛是回到了十五岁，迷失在一场他从未真正理解的游戏里。 “ 如果超人告诉警察有东西值得调查，他们就什么都会查。就算你不得不收回这故事的每一个字，真相依然会流落在外。人们还是会相信它。 ” 目光交汇，比他们理应保持的距离更加接近，莱克斯的注意力就像一把搁在他颈椎上的刀， “ 告诉我真正的原因。为什么警察没有来砸开我的门？为什么这国家的所有报纸都没有将我做为弑父者列在头版头条？为什么你让我逃脱这罪名？ ”

它就在那里，悬在他们之间的空气中。而莱克斯知道答案，不管他说还是不说。莱克斯一定知道，不然他根本不会问他。他脱口而出，就好像这话语在等待被他说出一样。

“ 因为我爱你。 ”

莱克斯飞速伸出手，一把将门砰上。门把从克拉克的手中碎开了。他们在接吻。莱克斯猛地将他推在墙上，手指抓着他的头发，舌头钻进他的嘴里就好像怎么深入都不够一样。克拉克喘息着，他的手不受控制地移动起来，挤压着莱克斯的头颅，将他拉近。这次没有所谓的外星需求来遮掩他的情感了，而他想要这个，一直以来都想要。

原始的激情像氪石子弹在他的心口爆炸，他回吻莱克斯，一年的悲痛和渴望在嘴唇与嘴唇的摩擦间，在如饥似渴的舌头的交揉间震颤悸动。那么多的愤怒，那么多他不能原谅的事情，但他依然爱着，他会继续爱着。他的真心不在乎莱克斯做过什么，在这一刻，他可以接受。

莱克斯退开一点，看着克拉克的眼睛。他一定必定是看到克拉克眼里的某个东西，因为他退了一步，再次将手滑进口袋，他轻轻点点头，就好像被提醒了一些他已经忘记，但一直都知道的东西。

“ 你应该走了。 ” 他说。

他当然该走了。他不能让自己睁着眼睛跌下去。他知道这没有好处。他还有思考能力。

“ 是了。 ” 他说， “ 我该走了。 ”

雨滴的阴影从墙壁上流下来，沿着他们之间的门流下来，流过莱克斯头颅光滑的曲线，那头颅一定还因克拉克的手的触碰而温暖。他们就好像在水下一样，但这一次，不再是那一条河流了。

克拉克伸出手推开门，他几乎要跨过去的时候，莱克斯的声音又让他一滞。

“ 克拉克。 ” 这次他没有转过身了，但他听着， “ 你总是想知道这是为什么，你这生物需求看起来不能用任何逻辑来解释。但是你记得我曾经告诉过你什么吗？ ” 克拉克的手在门上攥紧了，门在他的手指下裂开。他当然记得，但当莱克斯说出来的时候，他得闭上眼睛才能抵挡那潮水般的感情。 “ 这意味着你永远不需要一个人孤单过活。 ”

他点点头。一个认可的动作，表达了所有他不能用言语来表述的事情。他希望莱克斯能比他自己还要更好地理解。

跨到门廊上，他合上身后的门。当关门的轻响响起时，他已经冲出了大楼，已经腾空而去，穿过大雨直奔大都会。

他尽可能地听着，听着莱克斯心跳那明明白白的韵律逐渐消失在距离里，直到再也听不见。那是对他来说唯一有过意义声音了。

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese Word Count: 12,977


End file.
